Peter Parker (Earth-616)
Petey, "Midtown High's Only Professional Wallflower," Tiger, Spidey, Webhead, Web-Slinger, Wallcrawler, Wall-crawler, Amazing Bag-Man, Bombastic Bag-Man, Captain Universe, Ricochet, Hornet, Dusk, Prodigy, Black Marvel, Daredevil, Green Hood, Mad Dog 336, Scarlet Spider, Iron Spider, Spider-Hulk, Spider-Lizard, Spider-Morphosis, Spider-Phoenix, Doctor Octopus, Superior Spider-Man, Wolverine, Punisher, Ben Reilly, Spider-X-Man, Professor S, Challenger, 'Pidey, Mr. Cartwright, Mr. Jameson, Mr. Simmons, Spider-Boy, Peter Palmer, Leo DiCaprio, Deadpool Mud, Captain Klutz, , John Doe, The Liar | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = As Peter Parker: formerly , , (CEO), , , ; , , As Spider-Man: Partner of Deadpool; formerly Spider-Army, , , , , , (Jean Grey School member), (teacher), , , , , , , , Superhuman Task Force (Pro-Registration Superheroes), , , , , , the , , mentor to Misfits, (hypnotized into joining), partner of Eddie Brock (Venom), Ben Reilly (Scarlet Spider), Kaine (Scarlet Spider), Alpha, Virtue, Black Cat, Toxin, Silk, host of the Uni Power, Avatar of the Great Weaver, former receptacle of The Other, | Relatives = William Fitzpatrick (maternal grandfather, deceased); Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker-Jameson (aunt); Jay Jameson (stepuncle, deceased); Teresa Parker (sister); John Jonah Jameson (stepcousin); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife prior to excision of any and all records of marriage, now ex-fiancée); Philip Watson (father-in-law prior to excision); Madeline Watson (mother-in-law prior to excision); Gayle Watson-Byrnes (sister-in-law prior to excision); May Parker (daughter, deceased); Venom (former symbiote); Unnamed corrupted symbiote (former symbiote); Unnamed benevolent symbiote (former symbiote) ---- Clones: Kaine (clone); Spidercide (clone, allegedly deceased); Guardian (clone, deceased); Jack (clone, deceased); Ben Reilly (clone); Doppelganger (doppelganger): Spider-Skeleton (clone, deceased); Spider-Clones (clones, deceased); Jacks (clones); Otto Octavius 2.0 (duplicate, deceased); Otto Octavius (partial clone); Spider-Man (duplicate, fused) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Parker Industries, Hudson River, New York; Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City,New York; Gem Theater, New York City, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Portland, Oregon; Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, inventor, and photographer; former President and CEO, bodyguard, mechanic, mascot, President of the Uncle Ben Foundation, special class guidance counselor, creative engineer, assistant high school coach, high school science teacher, student, research scientist, wrestler, fugitive | Education = Doctorate in biochemistry | Origin = Human mutate; When high school bookworm Peter Parker was bitten by a Radioactive Spider during a science experiment, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. In a turn of events, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibility when his uncle died at the hands of a mugger Peter could have stopped earlier. | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 | Quotation = Hope you were watching, Uncle Ben. 'Cause I did that for you. Kept everyone safe. Kept them from being scared. And I made it fun. It doesn't matter that most of 'em wouldn't have lifted a finger for Peter Parker. That's not why you do it. You do it 'cause it's the right thing to do. Because it's what you would've done. You were more than a father to me, Ben Parker. More than a role model... You were my hero. Now it's my turn. Because from now on, I'm going to be yours! You'll see. I'm going to give it my all! We'll have fun! I'll never quit-- --and it's going to be Amazing! | Speaker = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1.5 | HistoryText = | Powers = Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern." Ezekiel Sims revealed to Peter that his powers were not of scientific origin, but were a sign that he had become a totemic avatar of the Web of Life and Destiny. While Peter initially struggled to accept this, he later came to the conclusion that both were plausible, and has had his powers mystically augmented on a number of occasions. Nick Fury's intel classified him as power level 8. His powers include: *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. At one point, Spider-Man was able to prevent Anti-Venom from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. *'Mark of Kaine:' Kaine, the relatively amoral clone of Spider-Man, has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims. Later Spider-Man himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from the Green Goblin by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Norman's face. Despite the obvious offensive potential of such an ability, Peter claims that it is unlikely he will use it again, as it was a move born out of anger and desperation. In later events during the Grim Hunt arc, due to Peter's rage at Sasha Kravinoff over everything she put him and his 'spider family' through, he used his version of the Mark of Kaine on her, ripping the skin off her face in the shape of a hand print, proclaiming "My brother wanted to give you this." He has also been able to use the Mark of Kaine to rip Iron Man's armor off, piece by piece. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift many tons. He was shown to easily swing a 3-ton wrecking ball using steel chains. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease, and land a jet he estimated had a landing weight between 175,000-215,000 pounds. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. As such, he rarely lets himself use all of his strength - after Doctor Octopus had taken over Spider-Man's body, he easily punched off the Scorpion's (a foe normally regarded as physically tougher than Spider-Man) jaw as he hadn't known of Spider-Man's true strength. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. Spider-Man moves faster than the eye can follow; he has even moved so fast he appears as a blur. Spider-Man was able to easily outrun multiple goblin masquerade on goblin gliders, and outmaneuver their ranged attacks at the same time. In close combat, he was even able to dodge an all-out assault from Blurr (Jeffrey Walters) for an extended period of time. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. Events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leave him with little to no discomfort. In the past, he has survived multiple blows from the likes of The Hulk, as well as surviving a point-blank missile explosion. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability, in order to avoid breaking their wrists. Spider-Man is durable enough to survive getting beaten down by Colossus and Magik, when they were powered up by the Phoenix Force, His arm was strong enough to block Quicksilver while the speedster was in motion. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being is despite their physical strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even comparable to the likes of Daredevil. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm rapidly faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man was rendered completely blind, however after about two hours his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about an hour after. In his encounter with Firebrand, Spider-Man suffered severe third-degree burns, but completely recovery in a matter a hours. *'Enhanced Immune System:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood would kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability; however, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses a precognitive "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential or immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown, though the Master Weaver states it is enabled by his connection to the Web of Life and Destiny. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May, or when a fellow hero makes a bluff while playing poker. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes, Spider-Man can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. This was first used after Spider-Man was temporarily blinded by a device but was recently used again to help locate the new Vulture after his acidic breath blinded him. As a result of the Venom symbiote bonding to Spider-Man, it and its offspring do not trigger his Spider-Sense -- a trait that sometimes has been attributed to symbiotes in general. **'Radio Frequency Detection:' Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. After a near death experience fighting Morlun, Spider-Man became the receptacle of a powerful Spider Totem called the Other, causing his body to undergo a metamorphosis that granted him greater power than ever before after literally shedding his skin. Following his bargain with Mephisto, Peter no longer possessed the Other's powers, which were later bestowed to his clone Kaine. *'Enhanced Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's wall crawling abilities were heightened even further, allowing him to stick to a surface with any part of his body, for example his back. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to lift up to 20 tons. *'Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes:' Spider-Man's durability, speed, agility, and reflexes were all enhanced even further as a result of his evolution, allowing him to run fast enough to chase an automobile, perform even greater feats of agility, and react much quicker than even before. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Perhaps as an upgrade to his spider-sense and his psychic alignment with arthropods, Spider-Man received psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. *'Night Vision:': Spider-Man received enhanced night vision as a part of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to see in pitch-black conditions. *'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and webbing:' Along with night vision, Spider-Man gained superhuman sensitivity via touch, allowing the hairs on his body to sense air currents around him and vibrations via his webbing. *'Augmented Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man had his healing factor enhanced, thereby gained the ability to almost instantaneously recover from severe injuries such as broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of minutes. Ambushed by the Rhino he received heavy bodily damage, only to heal minutes later without medical attention. Peter was heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Jack O' Lantern and Jester during the superhuman Civil War, yet was completely healed a few hours later. *'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Peter was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. *'Stingers:' Spider-Man developed retractable, razor-sharp stingers that were located within his arms beneath his wrists. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. While a typical injection could paralyze a normal adult human for several hours, the impalement proved fatal to the nigh-invulnerable Morlun. While Ero, later revealed to be the Other's manifestation, initially stated the stingers could only be used against supernatural threats, Parker was able to subconsciously extend his stingers in response to stress later on. *'Fangs:' Spider-Man grew a mouth full of razor sharp fangs that he used to land the fatal blow to Morlun. Captain Universe When Loki created the Tri-Sentinel, Peter gained the powers of the Enigma Force. With those powers, he even managed to take on the likes of Magneto, Dr. Doom and Hulk. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of the Enigma Force, allowing him to throw the Hulk all the way to space, with only a single punch. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes:' Spider-Man's durability, speed, agility, and reflexes were all enhanced even further as a result of becoming Captain Universe. :*'Flight:' Spider-Man gained the ability to fly. His speed was so fast, he was able to get the Hulk from space in some minutes. :*'Energy Blasts:' Spider-Man gained the ability to shoot concentrated energy blasts from his hand. :*'Enhanced Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man's Spider-Sense was enhanced to the extend that it allowed him to sense everything. :*'Superhuman Sight and Hearing:' Spider-Man was able to hear and see danger from far away. :*'Molecular Change:' Spider-Man could use this ability to make his webbing as hard as Adamantium or simply change its shape. Mindwipe after "Brand New Day" Although not technically a power, the worldwide mindwipe of Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker was part of Mephisto's deal to save Aunt May in "Brand New Day" and Dr. Strange's spell in "One Moment in Time". Spider-Man is aware that the whole world has forgotten his secret identity, and describes it to Mister Fantastic as a "psychic blind spot," where any evidence which could lead to Spider-Man being Peter Parker, people would not be able to connect the dots, or they would come up with the wrong solution, but would accept it as the right one regardless. Not only people's memory was affected, also every electronic and paper file was modified to have "inexplicable" gaps wherever any data useful to identifying him or his family members would otherwise be. If Spider-Man was to unmask himself - or be unmasked, then any related people witnessing the incident, would have their memories returned. Mister Fantastic claims to be able to duplicate the "firewalls" for himself and the Fantastic Four, allowing Spider-Man to safely tell them his identity without fear of compromising his secret. Due to the events of the Spider Island arc, (when Peter put a video of him having spider-powers on the Internet in hopes of inspiring other spider-powered New Yorkers to better use their powers) while Spider-Man's identity is still kept secret from the mindwipe, the effects of the psychic blindspot supplied by Dr. Strange has been weakened, making it possible for someone to correctly suspect that Peter Parker is Spider-Man if they are able to which led Carlie Cooper to suspect this resulting in her breaking up with Peter and then Norman Osborn figured out his identity when Jameson said that even throwing "his girl" of a bridge didn't stopped the wall-crawler to defeat him. According to Doctor Strange, the spell can only be conjured once. Doctor Octopus After having his body temporarily swapped with Doctor Octopus, Peter acquired the same equipment which gave the original Doctor Octopus his abilities: *'Tentacles:' Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. **'Telepathic Control over Tentacles:' Octopus can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). **'Telescoping:' Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. **'Superhuman Striking Force:' Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. **'High-Wind Generation' The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. **'Wall-Climbing and Traveling:' By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. **'Sensation Feeling:' Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. Enhanced Spider-Sense In an attempt to cripple Spider-Man's spider-sense through the use of a spider-jammer, Tiberius Stone unintentionally augmented the spider-sense to an overwhelming degree. Spider-Man was able to sense every potential threat, ranging from a tiny paper cut to a static shock, however, the effect was only temporary, as Tiberius managed to perfect his spider-jammer. Symbiotes On at least three occasions, Spider-Man has bonded to symbiotes from the planet Klyntar -- all three of which have taken on the appearance of a black costume with white eyes, white patches on the hands, and large stylized spider emblems on the chest and back. The first symbiote Peter bonded to while on Battleworld and brought with him to Earth, not realizing it was alive and sentient. Horrified and disgusted by the notion of permanently sharing his body with it, he rejected and tried to kill it. The symbiote survived - replicating Spider-Man's powers as a result of being bonded to him - and took on the moniker "Venom". Developing an intense love/hate obsession with Peter, it bonded to a series of subsequent hosts - most notably Eddie Brock - in order to either kill or re-bond to him. Peter was briefly infected by a virus engineered from the Venom symbiote's biomass, which transformed him into a slender doppelgänger of Venom. When Norman Osborn was bonded to the Carnage symbiote, Eddie loaned the Venom symbiote to Spider-Man so that he could defeat the Red Goblin. While teaching at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Spider-Man and his class investigated an attack on the S.W.O.R.D space station by a group of symbiote-possessed Brood. In order to take on the symbiote-controlled Deathbird, Spider-Man temporarily bonded to one of the symbiotes; controlling it with help from No-Girl. The symbiote managed to overcome No-Girl and take over Spider-Man, transforming him into a monster similar to Venom, but immediately afterwards it was separated from him and jettisoned into space. When the Poisons attacked Earth, Spider-Man was bonded to a symbiote by a Poisoned version of the Punisher. After failing to remove it in the same manner he had originally expunged the Venom symbiote, Peter deduced that it had been altered to augment the bonding process and set out to find who had done this to them. In the end, the symbiote was removed from him returned to the Klyntar's planet with the rest of its abducted brethren. }} | Abilities = Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. His willpower is so strong that he has been considered as the greatest of all the Spider-Totems in the Multiverse by Ben Reilly of Earth-94. Despite this, he has been taken over by symbiotes on numerous occasions, and there has been times where he has seriously considered and even attempted to kill his opponents. Genius-Level Intellect: With an IQ north of 250, Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on Earth. Some of the Earth's most brilliant minds such as Reed Richards and Hank Pym have acknowledged Peter's intellect, with the former acknowledging him as an intellectual equal whose potential rivals his own. In addition, Peter's college IQ scores were the same as those posted by Reed Richards at the same age. Peter was also able to hack into Stark Industries system to override Tony Stark's control command over the Iron Spider Armor, and discover Parker Particles, a force of energy tied into the continuous expansion of the universe that offers greater power than the Phoenix Force, according to Reed Richards. Expert Inventor/Engineer: With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many inventions such as the four Spider-Armors, the Spidey Stealth Suit, his famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. At Parker Industries he invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro, an antidote for the Zodiac poison, and easy to apply holographic plating. Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer.DC versus Marvel Comics Profile Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Master Martial Artist: Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Peter has been trained by Captain America in unarmed combat. He also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi through the recommendation of the new Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) as a means to compensate for the temporary loss of his spider-sense. Together, they created a new martial art style, the Way of the Spider and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. He is very skilled in his fighting style. His feats include defeating Firelord, Daken, Wolverine, the Sinister Six single-handedly, Quicksilver, the X-Men single-handedly, Spider-Man (Otto Octavius), Spider-Woman, both Black Panther and Hawkeye, and Morlun. He has stalemated Captain America, Julia Carpenter, and Shang-Chi. Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense. | Strength = Peter is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons in his original body. He was formerly able to lift 15 tons after being mutated by the Queen, and then 20 tons during The Other event. After both mutations were undone as a result of Mephisto's alteration of reality, Spider-Man's strength level has remained unspecified. Peter has been shown to be able to lift cars with ease and even tanks. Under extreme amounts of stress or when sufficiently enraged, Peter is known for cutting loose and demonstrating even greater levels of strength, such as supporting the weight of the Daily Bugle building, landing a private jet, breaking through Iron Man's armor, and even breaking through eight of Doctor Octopus' carbonadium tentacles. He has even been able to lift a large pile of iron-debris equivalent to the weight of a locomotive approximately 130 tons. Peter's already superhuman strength level is currently enhanced even further to an unknown degree from wearing his Spider-Armor MK IV, to the point that he can easily grab Taskmaster's body and use it as a mace to knock out the Wrecker, or easily overpower the Superior Octopus' tentacles , or stagger and knock back Hyperion with one of his punches. However, since that suit was destroyed, he returned to his normal strength level. | Weaknesses = Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Memory Loss: Peter doesn't remember certain events in his life due to Octavius' mindwipe when Peter tried to take his body back after Octavius switched their minds. He currently possesses 31 pieces of his memories left from the mindwipe. Anti-Venom's Proximity: Anti-Venom's failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radioactive blood resulted in Spider-Man's powers slowly canceling out whenever Anti-Venom is too close to him. Also if Anti-Venom binds him with his own webbing abilities it will also negate Spider-Man's powers until Spider-Man can get it off his body. This weakness no longer applies due to Eddie Brock sacrificing the Anti-Venom symbiote to cure the population of New York. However, a duplicate of the Anti-Venom was created in a failed attempt of Spider-Man to kill the Venom symbiote with a vat of a Anti-Venom serum. However, the duplicate did not appear to adversely affect Spider-Man's powers and later meet its death along with Flash Thompson. }} | Equipment = Web-Shooters: Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man.Smartest Superheroes The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special web fluid at high pressure and speeds. Utility Belt: Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. Spider-Tracers: Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an electronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporary lost his spider-sense he used Horizon Lab's resources to make new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. Other modifications include tracers made of anti-metal Antarctic Vibranium which melts metals in contact, a cryogenic Spider-Tracer used to freeze Hydro-Man. Spider-Signal: A powerful light emitted from Spider-Man's utility belt to announce his arrival to criminals. Peter later updated his Spider-Signal with a UV light setting for forensic analysis. Avengers Identicard: A credit card-sized gadget designed by Tony Stark for the identification of all Avengers. It was used by Spider-Man when the police interrogated The Metropolitan Museum of Art after a fight between Mister Negative and Anti-Venom, and has since used it on other occasions. Spider-Man's Suit: * Spider-Armor MK II: Peter created version 2.0 of his Spider-Armor to compensate for the loss of his Spider-Sense, due to the fact that without this ability, he can be easily wounded by bullets. This suit has since been placed back in storage in Peter's office at Horizon Labs. It was most likely destroyed alongside Horizon itself. A replica of the suit was later stored at Parker Industries. * Spider-Armor MK III: Created by Peter Parker with Horizon Labs vast resources to fight the Sinister Six if needed in a last resort. When Doctor Octopus started his last master plan before dying, Spider-Man knew he would have to use it to stop Octopus' attempt to speed up the Greenhouse effect. This suit has since been repaired and placed back in storage in Peter's office at Horizon Labs. After Horizon Labs was destroyed, Spider-Man kept the suit in his lab at Parker Industries. * Black Suit: After Spider-Man removed the symbiote suit, his girlfriend, the Black Cat, made him a non-living duplicate, as she thought it was "sexier" than his red and blue suit. While the two suits were used interchangeably initially, the black suit eventually became Spider-Man's primary suit after his red and blue suit was destroyed. However, after Venom's attack on Mary Jane Watson, she forced him to abandon the suit for good. Thereafter, he only occasionally wore the black suit as a last resort, when his red and blue suit was out of commission. He returned to wearing the black suit for a brief period of time after his Aunt May was dying in a hospital due to an attempt on Peter's life by Wilson Fisk. With Kraven's resurrection during The Gauntlet, Spider-Man uncovered a copy of the suit left as a taunt by Kraven while searching for his clone, Kaine, and wore it while defeating the Kraven family. The Black Suit, in every sense of the word, represents Spider-Man's dark and grim persona. This suit is the only costume aside from Spider-Man's original to have the most longevity. *'Superior Spider-Man Mark III:' After his mind swap with Doctor Octopus, Peter returned to his body and got rid of Doc Ock's Costume and returned to his classic red and blue costume and, more further, the Mark IV Spider-Armor. Yet, he still could use it anytime he wanted, but he chose not to. After being driven to kill by Itsy-Bitsy, and under the influence of Mephisto, he upgraded this costume ever further in order to kill her. Deadpool even mentioned that he looked "kinda superiorly Doc Ock-y". Some upgrades include: Spider-Arms, Laser Beams, Web Wings and Nerve Hacking Technology. Spider-Man, however, fought against Mephisto's influence and didn't killed her. Like the black suited costume, this one also shows Peter's dark side, which was the intention of Doc Ock when he created it, the costume making him appear more like a threat, that better suited him as a "hero". After Reed Richards informed him that it was a alien symbiote, Spider-man tried to get rid of it. Eventually, the suit bounded with Eddie Brock and they became Venom, one of the deadliest foes of Spider-Man. In other occasions, Spider-Man temporarily recovered the black costume: in the second time, a group of symbiote-possessed Brood attacked the S.W.O.R.D space station and Spider-Man and X-Men investigated, and during the attack, Spider-Man bonded with one of the symbiotes that was being controlled with the help of No-Girl in order to take on the symbiote-controlled Deathbird, though was he separated from it afterwards so he weren't possessed; In the third time, a Poison Punisher forcibly bonded Spider-Man to another symbiote so he could be assimilated by the Hive, though after the Poisons' defeat, he was separated from it and it was returned to the Planet Klyntar. -5}} Spider-Man bonded with Venom again when Norman Osborn used the Carnage symbiote to become the Red Goblin. Their re-bonding made Spider-Man actually care for the Venom symbiote, at least to some extent - this could be evident when they both got separated, with Spider-Man saying to it avoid the fire around them. Iron Spider Armor: When Iron Man first had to make a quick escape, he made this armor out of anything he could get his hands on - and it shows. After Peter Parker was resurrected from a battle to the death against Morlun, his friend and teammate Tony Stark built him a new suit, using Stark Tech, and obviously influenced by the colors of Stark's Iron Man Armor. Peter Parker abandoned this armor when he changed sides during the Civil War, from the pro-Registration unit (lead by Iron Man) to the anti-Registration side, the Secret Avengers (lead by Captain America). Peter would later create a duplicate of the suit and store it in Parker Industries. Stealth Suit: Spider-Man created this suit to combat the Hobgoblin's's sonic Screams; the suit warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible. It was later used by Kaine, to defeat Spider-Queen. The costume's new color was a consequence of the suit being locked in that design, which was made on purpose by Madame Web, who wanted it changed for what the Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) meant in Kaine's past. Spider-Armor MK I: When the New Enforcers attacked New York using high caliber fire-arms, Spider-Man created a suit of "Spider-Armor". Composed of a pseudo-metallic compound he developed at Empire State University, the suit slowed him down and made him less agile, but allowed him to be bullet proof. During the battle, the suit was destroyed by acid. Electro-Proof Suit: This suit was created by Spider-Man in order to protect himself from the villain Electro and his powers in a battle alongside the X-Men against the villain. Anti-Magnetic Inverter: The Anti-Magnetic Inverter was a device built by Peter Parker/Spider-Man to counteract the magnetic power that the Vulture uses for flight. Anti-Sonic Inverter: The Anti-Sonic Inverter was a device inspired by the Anti-Magnetic inverter and was used during his fight with Clash to erase his recording list and stop his attack. Ricochet's Suit: When Norman Osborn and The Trapster framed Spider-Man for murder, Peter Parker created four separate costumed identities to clear his name. The first was the ricochet suit, which showcased his agility and had bouncing disk which were used as weapons. Hornet's Suit: The second identity used by Spider-Man to clear his name, was the Hornet suit. It provided additional protection and utilized a jet pack designed by Hobie Brown, as well as sedative darts. Dusk's Suit: The third identity used by Spider-Man to clear his name, was the Dusk suit, which he had acquired from the Negative Zone. The suit allowed Spider-Man to blend into the shadows and fly. Prodigy's Suit: The fourth and final identity used by Spider-Man to clear his name, was the Prodigy suit. It had a bulletproof vest that with golden-like armor, making him appear even stronger. Due to his partially exposed face, make-up and a fake nose had to be used to fool people. Spider-Armor MK IV: Created by Peter Parker with Parker Industries' best resources, this suit is far beyond most of his usual suits. The suit is lightweight enough that Peter can still wall-crawl with incredible ease yet is strong enough to deflect laser shots at close range. The eyes-and-spider insignia on his chest glows, though it is unknown if it is just for show or if it has any other purpose. As of current events, Peter has made this his primary suit for his missions. However, some time later, during the Secret Empire, Otto Octavius tried to take over Parker Industries, and, as part of his plan, he used a device to destroy the Spider-Armor MK IV, revealing Peter's traditional suit underneath. }} | Transportation = Web-Swinging: Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web swinging over his career. Spider-Glider: Through his resources at Horizon Labs, Spider-Man created his own version of the Goblin Glider that is used for faster travel across the city. He first used it during a fight with Equinox. Spider-Mobile: With his resources from Parker Industries, Peter co-created a second version of the Spider-Mobile with Lian Tang. He first used it during a fight with the Zodiac in Shanghai. Hydro-Spider: With his resources from Parker Industries, Peter also designed a submarine-like ship capable of going deep-sea. He outfitted it with a holographic plating for stealth purposes. | Weapons = | Notes = * Peter is currently 29 years old; he got bit by the spider 13 years prior to , when he was 15 years old, and another year has passed since then. * The only person killed by Spider-Man is Charlemagne. Even though it was unintentional, this accident continued to haunt him later on in his life. * Parker was married to Mary Jane Watson prior to his alteration of personal history by Mephisto. * The following is an approximate list of people that know Spider-Man's secret identity: Mary Jane Watson, Kaine, Ben Reilly, Mephisto, Silk, the entire roster of the New Avengers during Norman Osborn's reign (Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Captain Marvel, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, Jessica Jones, Wolverine, and the Winter Soldier), Danielle Cage, Doctor Strange, the Fantastic Four (Reed Richards, Susan Storm, the Thing, and the Human Torch), Madame Web, Carlie Cooper, Captain America,Relearned identity sometime prior to Miles Morales, Mysterio, the Superior Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, Anna Maria Marconi, Teresa Parker, Karnak,Relearned identity sometime prior to the Hydra Supreme,Presumably, as he possessed all memories of the real Captain America Gwenpool, J. Jonah Jameson, Loki,Relearned identity sometime prior to Master Matrix, Black Cat, The Rumor and Deadpool. ** According to a count Peter gave in , there is likely 1 other individual who knows his secret identity as well. This does not count all the refugees from the Ultimate Universe who may or may not also know his secret identity. ** Spider-Man tried to unmask himself to Deadpool, but "Marvel Comics dot com" prevented Deadpool from being able to see his face or hear his name in their book. In the midst of the Infinite House Of Civil yet Secret Crisis War Invasions arc, "Marvel" is gone, and therefore Spider-Man was able to unmask himself to Deadpool, although the latter suspects foul play on Marvel's part. | Trivia = * Peter and Eddie Brock are the only characters to have bonded to three symbiotes. While Eddie bonded with the Venom symbiote, the Anti-Venom symbiote, and the Toxin symbiote, Peter bonded with the Venom symbiote, a second symbiote in , and a third symbiote in , both of which he ultimately separated from. * Allegedly, Peter had heard that his school's dance team were throwing out old bodysuits, snuck into school after dark, found one that fit him, obtained two one-way mirrors from the Drama Department's prop closet (for his mask lenses) and spent an hour silkscreening the web pattern onto the bodysuit in the art room. With this, he created his first Spider-Man costume. * After being attached to Ms. Marvel, Venom stated that she had feelings for Spider-Man. * Before her supposed death, Silver Sable also appeared to have feelings for Spider-Man. * Spidey and Wolverine became blood brothers during a time travel adventure. * Peter seemingly dislikes mayonnaise, at least in sandwiches, and prefers those free-crust. * Peter is a lifelong fan of the New York Mets. * Though Spider-Man has claimed to hate Star Wars, he sometimes references it. * Spider-Man is familiar with the Lord of the Rings franchise. * In his first appearance in , the spider that bit Parker was mistakenly called an insect. * S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to reverse-engineer Spider-Man's web formula many years ago according to Buck Lime, Moon Knight's assistant, who built web-shooters for him. * Several times, Spider-Man has been mistaken as a mutant. At one point, J. Jonah Jameson actually sent him to the X-Factor for confirmation, and another, he was hunted down by Magneto until the misunderstanding was corrected. * It's been implied that Peter has trademarked the Spider-Man motif after mobiling Parker Industries. * Peter has a Twitter and a Facebook account. * Peter was a Libra, making his birthday sometime between September 23 and October 22. * Peter's locker combination in middle school was 06-18-28. * Peter's favorite breakfast are wheat cakes. * Marvel writers are apparently forbidden from having scenes showing Peter Parker drinking beer. }} With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility * Spider-Man's famous mantra "with great power, comes great responsibility" is often attributed as a quote from Uncle Ben, however it was originally the concluding lines of narration to his first appearance in , the anonymous narrator explaining the moral of the story, not advice from his beloved uncle. As this was the lesson he learned from his uncle's death, it slowly became associated with Uncle Ben, and the 2002 film chose to have the famous phrase come directly from Ben Parker as advice to the newly powered Peter, and this is how the origin of the phrase is commonly understood now. * The quote "With great power comes great responsibility" was first used by Peter in a comic book in 1987, . It’s mentioned as a saying of Uncle Ben's in that issue, though not spoken by him. The first time Ben actually said it in a comic was in February 2002, in ; meanwhile, in 2016's , Ben tells Peter that the phrase originated with his father, Peter's paternal grandfather. * In Percy Jackson: the Last Olympian, after defeating the skeletons, Nico di Angelo parodies the phrase saying to Percy "With great powers... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." Rankings, Parodies, Cameos, etc. * Spider-Man was ranked third on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in 2011 and 2012 (and unknown number of years before that) and also #1 on IGN's Top 25 Best Marvel Superheroes, the highest ranking of all Marvel characters. * Empire Magazines ranked Spider-Man as the fifth greatest comic book character out of the whole list, ranking as the second highest position of all of the Marvel heroes (topped by Wolverine). * Spider-Man was ranked first on CBR's Top 50 Marvel Characters, a quadrennial event, since its debut in 2007. Spider-Man remained the highest ranking, in its return, in the years 2011, and 2015, respectively. * There's a Spider-Man costume in the online game Club Penguin. * Spider-Man had a cameo on a kid's t-shirt in The Transformers episode The Autobot Run. | Marvel = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | Wikipedia = Spider-Man | Links = * amazing-spider-man.com * Spider-Man Crawlspace.com * Amazing Spider-Man.Info * Spider-Fan * The Best Spider-Man Stories * Spider-Man at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Aracnofã: Brazilian database about Spider-Man * Spider-Man's costumes * Spider-Man at Turkish Marvel Wikia * Spider-Man at other Marvel Wikia * The Spider-Man Wiki }} References Category:Good Characters Category:Characters